Détente en hyperespace
by Iroko
Summary: Difficile de se détendre dans son vaisseau quand on a un copilote robot


Blabla de l'auteur : Tous les personnages de Rogue One sont géniaux mais Cassian est celui le plus à mon goût ^^. Pas sûr qu'il m'en soit reconnaissant vu que j'ai personne dans son entourage avec qui le shipper.

 **Détente en hyperespace  
**

Cassian était reparti pour une mission solitaire. Après avoir lancé l'hyperespace, il se dit qu'il avait quelques temps avant d'arriver à destination. Pas assez pour faire une bonne sieste mais, comme il avait déjà bien intégré les paramètres de sa mission, il pouvait se permettre de profiter de l'intimité de son vaisseau pour se détendre un moment. Il n'était jamais à l'aise pour se laisser aller en terrain incertain, et même dans les bases rebelles qui grouillaient de... rebelles, toujours en agitation avec la pléthore de plans en cours pour essayer de mettre des grenades dans les réacteurs de l'Empire. Avec tous les va-et-viens, on n'était jamais à l'abri que quelqu'un ouvre la porte de votre chambre - quand vous aviez la chance de ne pas vous retrouver dans un dortoir - en cherchant le local de réparations électroniques ou les sanitaires.

Il rabaissa donc le dossier de son siège et ouvrit nonchalamment sa ceinture, cherchant un fantasme à même d'améliorer l'exercice. Quand son pantalon fut assez dégagé, il s'était fixé sur le souvenir d'une magnifique Twi'lek qui dansait dans un bar de striptease - la fonction de rebelle faisait visiter pas mal d'endroits. Il ferma les yeux alors que sa main s'enroulait autour de son membre qui tressautait déjà d'anticipation. Il revoyait ses déhanchés langoureux autour de la barre - d'autant mieux qu'il avait dû attendre une bonne demi-heure que son contact se pointe - et son sourire aguicheur...

\- Tu es là. J'ai calculé les risques de devoir atterrir en pleine tempête étant donné la fréquence de celles-ci sur le spatioport où nous allons.

Cassian se figea en jurant mentalement. Il avait oublié son copilote, parti à l'arrière consulter la banque de données quant à la planète où ils se rendaient.

\- Ils sont de quarante-huit virgule cinquante-trois pour cent.

\- Hem, merci K-2.

Et maintenant barres-toi. Malheureusement la reprogrammation de K-2SO n'intégrait pas les concepts de pudeur et de respect de l'intimité humaine.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois en pleine préparation d'accouplement. Il n'y a pourtant pas d'humanoïde femelle à bord.

Cassian soupira. La curiosité et le franc-parler le K-2SO faisaient parties des effets secondaires imprévus de sa reprogrammation. Il n'était pas forcément évident de corriger une programmation à l'encontre de celle prévu au départ alors Cassian n'avait pas pinaillé vu l'efficacité du droïde pour les missions vitales. Et puis il aimait bien le cynisme caustique de son associé. D'habitude. Là il voulait juste le débrancher. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Alors, remisant sa honte - il avait toujours les parties à l'air - il tenta de contenter le robot.

\- La masturbation ne nécessite pas forcément de partenaire et ne vise pas toujours à la reproduction.

\- Je trouve cette réponse vague et peu convaincante quant à l'intérêt d'une telle pratique.

Cassian maudit les circuits logiques. Il n'avait **PAS** envie d'essayer d'expliquer la notion de plaisir à une machine incapable de le ressentir. Il préféra partir sur un semi-mensonge plus mécanique.

\- Vu le peu d'occasions que j'ai de pratiquer l'accouplement, il vaut mieux que je m'assure de temps en temps que la machine ne grippe pas.

\- Les humains ont aussi besoin de garder certains rouages organiques lubrifiés ? Mes programmes d'analyse stratégique ne comprennent qu'une compréhension assez sommaire et utilitaire du fonctionnement anatomique des êtres biologiques. Une mise à jour pourrait augmenter le degré de fiabilité de mes estimations statistiques.

Alors que K-2SO daignait enfin le laisser seul - malheureusement avec une forte probabilité d'aller consulter la base de données sur les pratiques sexuelles des êtres biologiques - Cassian ne put que constater qu'il n'était plus d'humeur. Il se rhabilla et passa le temps qu'il restait avant l'atterrissage à ronchonner dans sa moustache contre les robots à l'intelligence froide, cynique et sans pitié.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
